


За удачу

by ellssa



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 1988 г. по требованию Спортивного совета управляющая организация снукера ВПБСА внесла несколько бета-блокаторов из списка МОК в перечень запрещенных препаратов. Одним из них оказался бета-блокатор, который принимал Билл Вербенюк, страдавший от наследственного тремора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За удачу

Высокая — выше него — дамочка перед Керком Стивенсом, как в экстазе, подпевала хиту Джорджа Майкла:  
— «Ах, как было бы прекрасно, если бы я смогла дотронуться до твоего тела…».  
Крутящийся зеркальный шар отбрасывал на ее лицо хоровод цветов, делая почти красивой. Если поддаться этому обману и затащить в постель, завтра утром Керк будет рассматривать пятна размазанной косметики под ее глазами и думать, что на него нашло.  
— «Потому что я должна верить, должна верить, верить, верить!...»  
Улучив момент, когда она зажмурит глаза, он спрыгнул с танцпола. 

В соседнем зале ругались, пили и заключали пари на матчи за единственным снукерным столом. Его заметил парень, державший кассу:  
— Эй, Стивенс, по пятерке за фрейм?  
— Мелко не плаваю, Джонс, — Керк привычно сверкнул веселой улыбкой.  
— По десятке?  
— Все еще недостаточно глубоко.  
— Пятнадцать. За двадцать у нас играл Алекс.  
— Он ко мне, — прогудел из угла чуть гнусавый голос.  
Керк с облегчением нырнул за стойку для киев, проглотив вертевшееся на языке «отъебись». Может, приставучего Джонса и стоило обложить матом, но Керк слишком боялся, что его раздражение снова лишь один из симптомов так и не прошедшего до конца абстинентного синдрома.  
— Старый добрый «Большой» Билл, — он пожал руку Вербенюку. — Всегда готов прийти на помощь.  
— Не бросать же в беде соотечественника.  
Перед Биллом стояла нетронутая батарея банок лагера. Странное воздержание.  
— Ты чего один? — Керк закурил.  
— Настоящему мужчине иногда нужно побыть в одиночестве, чтобы обдумать свое будущее.  
— Настоящий мужчина никогда не должен оставаться в одиночестве.  
Подмигнув ему, Керк послал воздушный поцелуй красотке на коленях у Джонса. Они все вечером казались красивыми.  
Ему принесли пива.  
— Тебя здесь любят — сказал Билл.  
— Меня везде любят, — подтвердил Керк, махом отпивая половину бокала.  
И они снова замолчали. С Билла градом катился пот, и он, не скрываясь, тяжело дышал через рот. У Керка мерзли руки. Ни то, ни другое не имело отношения к температуре в зале, темном, душном, продымленном зале, который раньше был для него ближе дома, а сейчас не вызывал ничего кроме усталости.  
— Что ты теперь намерен делать? — напрямую спросил Керк у Вербенюка. Сам бы он послал после такого вопроса нахуй. Он и посылал пару лет назад после реанимации из-за передоза, наивно надеясь, что все как-нибудь решится само. Но Билл, добрый старый «Большой» Билл, был неспособен обижать своих друзей.  
— Когда снукер станет Олимпийским видом спорта?  
— Когда тебе придется играть без блядских бета-блокаторов.  
Керк грубил, а Билл только растерянно улыбался и приглаживал усы.  
— Это всего лишь таблетки, так ведь? Вот если бы они запретили лагер, тогда бы мне пришлось туго. А без таблеток можно справиться. Смотри, я с утра еще не принял ни одной и не выпил ни капли. И я в прекрасной форме. Смотри!  
Руки, которые Билл вытянул перед ним, дрожали. Керк почувствовал, как его собственные пальцы начинают мелко трястись. Он был чист, он был чист уже несколько месяцев, но чужая абстиненция вызывала к жизни свою собственную. Сейчас он почти ненавидел за это Билла. Доброго старого «Большого» Билла, который так неумело обманывал себя.  
— Это ведь всего лишь таблетки, — Билл ищуще вглядывался в него. Его голос дрожал так же, как и его руки. — И это ведь пойдет снукеру на пользу? Все так говорят. Только представь, что мы попадем на Олимпийские игры… Ты разве никогда не мечтал выиграть Олимпийские игры? Представь, как я выиграю золотую медаль, а вы, зеленые сосунки, будете смотреть на меня и завидовать.  
На глаза Билла навернулись слезы. Ему исполнился лишь сорок один год. Он был очень молод, чудовищно молод для их спорта, но все это не имело значения. Без бета-блокаторов, которые запретили в надежде прорваться на Олимпиаду, без лагера, от которого он в эту минуту отказывался сам, чтобы добровольно попробовать вкус новой спортивной жизни, он был всего лишь жалким толстяком с трясущимися руками и одышкой.  
Билл, наверное, догадался о чем-то по лицу Керка, потому что часто-часто заморгал, чтобы не расплакаться.  
— Я…  
Резко встав, Керк перегнулся через стол и рывком обнял Билла за шею, пряча его лицо на своем животе.  
— Хрен ты их выиграешь, старина, — рубашка Керка тут же промокла не то от чужого пота, не то от покатившихся слез. Керк не желал этого знать, как не желал видеть или позволить увидеть кому-то другому. — Золотые медали чудесно подойдут к моему белому костюму. Тебе придется довольствоваться серебром.  
Билл глухо засмеялся, его большое тело затряслось, и Керк с облегчением оттолкнул его от себя. Уголки рта Билла кривились, но он заставлял себя улыбаться.  
— Отвали, шкет. Золотые медали дают только настоящим мужчинам, таким как я. — Он схватил банку лагера и махом влил ее в горло. Его дыхание, как по-волшебству, начало выравниваться.  
— А выигрыш я пущу… А за золотые медали у них дают деньги?  
— Наверняка, — Керк белозубо усмехнулся. — Но ты все равно все спустишь на пиво. А я найду им применение.  
— Опять девочки?  
— Женщины — лучшее, что есть в нашей жизни.  
— Лучше купить на эти деньги машину… Нет, лучше дом…  
Добрый старый Билл умел топить свои неприятности в лагере. После четвертой или пятой пинты ему действительно станет легче, и он поверит, что сможет как-нибудь приспособиться к игре без бета-блокаторов и даже выиграть золотую медаль. Керк тоже когда-то верил, что он сумеет безболезненно пережить отказ от кокаина…  
Все еще трясущимися пальцами Керк вытащил из пачки вторую сигарету. Два снукерных трупа, вот кто они.  
Керку понадобился целый сезон после лечения, чтобы понять, что дорога назад ему заказана. Сейчас, в свои тридцать, он чувствовал себя стариком, доживающим последние месяцы в большом снукере. Но старина Билл никогда не отличался тонкостью восприятия. Возможно, это поможет ему протянуть дольше. Как раз до следующих Олимпийских игр.  
Пусть ему повезет. Пусть хотя бы ему повезет.  
Керк поднял бокал  
— За удачу.  
— За удачу! — Билл ловко открыл следующую банку лагера, — Говорят, без нее на Олимпиаде не обойтись.


End file.
